1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard and control assembly, and more particularly to a guard and control assembly for a compound miter saw and that will completely cover a saw blade in the miter saw.
2. Description of Related Art
Compound miter saws are used to cut a piece of metal, wood or other material at a precise angle. Most compound miter saws today incorporate a circular saw to cut pieces. If no blade guard is mounted around the circular saw in the miter saw, the circular saw is very hazardous.
With reference to FIG. 8, a compound miter saw (not numbered) comprises a base (91), a miter device (92), a turntable (not numbered) and a cutting assembly (93). The turntable with the miter device (92) is rotatably mounted in the base (91) and has a top surface (not shown), and the cutting assembly (93) is pivotally mounted on the turntable. The cutting assembly (93) has a motor assembly (not shown), a housing (94), a saw blade (95), a blade guard (not numbered), a blade mounting disk (97), an inside blade guard linkage (not shown) and an outside blade guard linkage (98). The housing (94) is pivotally mounted on the turntable and has a side (not numbered). The motor assembly is mounted in the housing (94). The saw blade (95) is connected to the motor assembly with the blade mounting disk (97) and is rotated by the motor assembly at the side of the housing (94). A portion of the saw blade (95) extends out of the housing (94) for cutting. The inside blade guard linkage and the outside blade guard linkage (98) are respectively mounted in the housing (94) and each has an outside end (not numbered) attached to the blade guard. The blade guard has an inside pivotal guard (961) and an outside pivotal guard (962). The inside pivotal guard (961) is attached to the inside blade guard linkage. The outside pivotal guard (962) is attached to the outside blade guard linkage (98). The outside and the inside pivotal guards (961, 962) are respectively pivotally connected to the outside ends of the inside and the outside blade guard linkages (98). The inside pivotal guard (961) and the outside pivotal guard (962) cover most of the exposed portion of the saw blade (95).
When the cutting assembly (93) is pivoted toward the base (91), the inside blade guard linkage and the outside blade guard linkage (98) will respectively pivot the inside and the outside pivotal guards (961, 962) upward to expose the saw blade (95) so a piece (not numbered) can be cut.
However, the conventional guard assembly for a compound miter saw does not efficiently cover the saw blade (95). When a person uses the compound miter saw to cut a piece, the person is always in front of the compound miter saw. A portion of the saw blade (95) facing forward is exposed. The exposed portion of the saw blade (95) poses a significant personal hazard to the person using the compound miter saw. The person using the compound miter saw may be injured easily by the saw blade (95).
Besides, the two pivotal guards (961, 962) are pivoted a specific angular displacement by the inside blade guard linkage and the outside blade guard linkage (98) to expose only a portion of the saw blade (95), respectively. Consequently, the angular displacement of the two pivotal guards (961, 962) are limited, which limits the height of a piece that can be cut. The conventional guard assembly narrows the applications of the compound miter saw.
The present invention provides a guard and control assembly for a compound miter saw to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a guard and control assembly for a compound miter saw to efficiently cover a saw blade of a miter saw.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a safe compound miter saw to protect a person using the compound miter saw from hazards associated with the compound miter saw.